


The Coffee Wizard

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: MCU Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the 100 Words/Food comment_fic prompt: Any, any, Bakery AU.Flirting with the barista.





	The Coffee Wizard

“You know, you have this coffee thing down to a science.”

Stephen avoided staring at the rakish idiot who came into the café every morning. His name was Tony, or at least, that’s what he always asked Stephen to write on his cup.

“I think of it as more of an art form.” Stephen looked up just in time to see a grin spreading across the handsome man’s face.

“What are you, some kind of coffee wizard?”

“You should really get something to eat. Can’t live on coffee alone, you know.”

“Try me.” Tony winked. 

Stephen’s heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
